


Бог далеков

by siromanez, WTFDaleks2018



Series: Special quest [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Last Question - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Hive Mind, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Parliament of the Daleks, Science Fiction, Transhumanism, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Далеки — совершенство, именно они спасут вселенную и разум от исчезновения в конце времен.





	Бог далеков

**Author's Note:**

> AU, слэш, секс без проникновения, bad sex, юст, неразделенное влечение, упоминание пыток, ампутации и насильственной трансформации тела без графики, немного ангста, научпоп, коллективный разум и трансгуманизм.
> 
> Кроссовер с рассказом А. Азимова "Последний вопрос", фандомно-эротическая версия.

Впервые последний вопрос был задан парламенту далеков примерно 14 февраля 2019 года по человеческому счету. Когда точно это произошло по счету далеков, неизвестно.

Случилось это так.  
За пять дней до праздника, в самый разгар валентиновой шизы, БертиБу посреди ночи залез в постель к Зандеру в слезах и соплях и разбудил его. Во-первых, Берти был горячий и мокрый, как белье из сломанной стиралки без отжима, во-вторых, он всхлипывал, громко дышал и пыхтел куда-то в подмышку Зандеру, и там тоже стало как в скомканном использованном носовом платке.  
Зандер, несмотря на свои размеры, на миг почти ощутил себя старой тряпичной игрушкой, какой-нибудь замусоленной пандой или щенком, зажатым в объятиях пятилетки, лекарством от ночного кошмара, уси-пуси. Берти в его кровати было слишком много. Одной рукой БертиБу вцепился в Зандера, а второй пытался что-то проделать с его членом и яйцами, и это совершенно не походило на привычную Зандеру торопливую, шуструю и эффективную мастурбацию. На любопытство или смешливые провокации девчонок тоже не походило. Потому что Зандер, когда случалось, имел дело именно со смешливыми и любопытными, а тут...

БертиБу — прозвище. Зандер и Берти к тому моменту делили на двоих комнату в кампусе пятый месяц подряд. И Зандер был в бешенстве. Еще до начала их совместной жизни он строго-настрого запретил себе хоть как-то реагировать на Берти, поклялся самой страшной клятвой, взял это обязательство и понес к финишу, как тащит свое тело измотанный спортсмен в последний олимпийский заход. Большую часть времени Зандер просто терпел, с таким выражением лица, с каким пялится на юзера монитор с зависшей системой, и так же не реагировал на требования и мольбы.  
Испытание для стоика.  
Потому что в одном Зандер был уверен, стоило ему открыть рот и дать себе волю хоть на миг, да хотя бы взмахнуть рукой в полную силу — он бы уже не сдержался и Берти покалечил.  
А проблем с администрацией, проверок и расследований, тем более, внимания полиции, не хотелось. Ему не улыбалось внимание к его ноуту или к его времяпровождению в реале и в сети. Кого назначат виновным в стычке, заранее ясно, стоит лишь сравнить Зандера и Берти. Виктимней Берти выглядело только какое-нибудь редкое вымирающее животное в надрывных фильмах экологов.  
Тем не менее, жизнь в одной комнате с Берти оказалась сущим адом даже для стоика. Берти был невыносим.  
В глубине души, изредка, но все же, Зандер допускал, что остальные люди, когда Зандер не в лаборатории, еще более невыносимы. Весь мир невыносим, если подходить к вопросу серьезно. В такой взрослый мир они и должны войти в ближайшее время: в мир уродов, нацепивших из страха маски идеальных персонажей, в балаган натужных клоунов. Все студенты зависли на миг перед падением в этот мир, как в бездонную яму, им оставалось только гримасничать и задорно вопить в полете. Конечно, Берти искренне не замечал происходящего. Но переселяться из-за Берти хотя бы на полкилометра дальше от лаборатории Зандер не собирался — он дневал и ночевал на работе, он горел исследованиями «своего» профессора и, что самое важное, он пользовался лабораторией и компами, и прогами для собственных тайных проектов. Зачем ему подстраиваться под требования хозяев, тратиться на дорогу или соблюдать приличия и правила, терпеть соседей, сующих свой нос в его дела, даже ради великого студенческого братства? Комната на отшибе, подальше от остальных спален, в бывшей прачечной, подходила для планов Зандера идеально. Она не годилась для вечеринок, для посиделок большой компанией, туда стыдно было впустить приличных девиц, даже не совсем бескорыстных. Сосед по такой комнате автоматически лишался половины всех прелестей студенческой жизни и потому не мог доставить Зандеру проблем.  
Взамен Зандеру пришлось терпеть БертиБу.  
Потому что никто больше не желал съехаться ни с Зандером, ни с БертиБу ни на каких условиях. А свободных комнат для Берти не предвиделось до конца следующего семестра.  
Для Зандера работа стала спасением и от БертиБу тоже. Еще помогало то, что Берти все-таки учился.  
Конечно, Эйнштейн, Дарвин и Хокинг совместными усилиями не разобрались бы, по какому недоразумению БертиБу назывался программистом, что это за специализация у него и чего он там программирует, но на лекции он ходил исправно. А Зандер не ходил, что гарантировало ему несколько отличных спокойных часов для сна и размышлений.  
Но у Берти были другие таланты.  
Например, многие непосвященные еще в ноябре думали, что Берти — девчонка, даже парни, изредка заходившие к Зандеру на огонек, даже преподы. Даже те, кто принялся Берти травить, — так, слегка портить жизнь — донимали его скорее, как странную и неловкую соседку по парте в школе.  
Еще одним талантом БертиБу был избыток воображения и мечтательности. В основном Берти мечтал быть с кем-нибудь вместе, хоть с кем-то. Сидеть рядом, спать, лежать, обниматься, лизаться, ныть, страдать, есть, жаловаться, прогуливаться, смотреть сериалы, есть попкорн из одного стакана... Вместе. Прилипнуть. Хотя бы встречаться. Наверное, и трахаться. Но пока Берти не оказался в его постели, Зандер сомневался в последнем. Где-то наверняка существовали какие-то девушки или не совсем девушки, но определенно люди, подходящие для БертиБу и секса, но Зандер не мог представить себе это даже в виде порноролика, воображение немедленно подбрасывало мультяшных человечков.  
Берти же искал, к кому бы привязаться, с тем упорством, с каким только что вылупившийся утенок пытается назначить мамой-уткой все, что попадается ему на глаза. И фантазии Берти про общение ничуть не походили на то, для чего студенты обычно липнут друг к другу или сбиваются в стаи. С Берти никто в стаю сбиваться не хотел, как с гадким утенком.  
Все, оказавшиеся рядом с Берти без сопровождения, ужасно искушали его. Берти немедленно чувствовал к одинокому человеку необыкновенный интерес (если только его не отвлекал следующий офигенный, то есть ближайший, кандидат), а дальше он испытывал всякие сложные эмоции и спешил ими поделиться. Соплей, восторгов и драматических переживаний Берти хватило бы на всю мировую литературу целиком. Иногда Зандер даже сомневался, слышит он оригинального Берти или переделку какой-нибудь сентиментальной классики, монолог из пьесы или романа. Если бы можно было рисовать эмоциями, БертиБу стал бы гениальным портретистом на все времена.  
Для Зандера — слишком, многовато.  
Смешно, но бездомные кошки, спасенные БертиБу с улицы, с трудом терпели мутный поток его привязанности и перепады настроения день-другой и, захлебываясь, спасались бегством — назад, к голодной свободе. БертиБу со слезами в голосе утверждал, что кошки бежали от черствости и бессердечности Зандера.  
— Да я им завидую! — бросил Зандер как-то в сердцах, хотя обычно никак на монологи Берти не реагировал, отделываясь жестами и мычанием. Как будто Берти нуждался в ответах!  
К талантам БертиБу прилагалась прическа взъерошенной мокрой вороны, крохотное колечко в ноздре и одежда в оттенках всей японской анимации сразу.  
К тому же, Берти необъяснимым образом заполнял собой всю комнату: бесполезными мелочами, игрушками, одеждой, магнитиками и плакатами, которые нормальные люди оставляют в детской на светлую память родителям, а сами уходят в отрыв.  
Как-то за ночь — Зандер работал в лаборатории — Берти расписал потолок чудовищными аляповатыми картинками. И они не смывались, хотя волшебный, по отзывам Берти, продавец обещал ему обратное. Берти приделал картонный шлем Дарта Вейдера под потолок вместо плафона для лампы, и комната по вечерам выглядела чудовищно. Наверное, только Вейдеру бы и понравилось, потому что даже сам Берти старался лишний раз не включать свет. Но снять этот памятник «Звездным войнам» не получалось, не повредив проводку. Хорошо, что Зандеру хватало света от экрана, а потом он и вовсе отгородился экспериментальными очками дополненной реальности и наушниками.  
А еще БертиБу явился на собеседование к декану в том, что назвал эльфийской туникой, и произвел неизгладимое впечатление: посланцы декана во главе со штатным психологом через час после ухода Берти вломились штурмом к Зандеру в туалет, полагая, что это Берти заперся там в депрессии и суициде. Повезло, что Зандер сидел на унитазе с печатной порнухой, а не с ноутбуком, не хватало еще ноутбуком их заинтересовать.  
Берти был выдающимся, абсолютно крезанутым гиком, гимном иррациональности и бессмысленности, и его конфликт с реальностью прогрессировал с каждым днем.  
В Сочельник события приняли необратимый характер.  
Утром Зандер обнаружил на своей тумбочке, прямо возле подушки, новые маломерные пластиковые фигурки. Едва открыл глаза, а единственное чистое и упорядоченное пространство, то самое, которое Зандер видел в первые мгновения после сна, пытаясь представить, что все нормально и Берти уже куда-то свалил, вот это пространство было занято. Куклами! Доктор и далек. Берти их друг другу представил, в смысле, представил им Зандера, познакомил.  
В тот день в лаборатории почти не осталось народу, и даже экспериментальные нейронные культуры не желали функционировать нормально, не следовали условиям эксперимента, а значит, не могли отвлечь Зандера от закипавшей где-то внутри ярости. Пришлось прервать работу до возвращения профа. А из помещения его выгнал охранник, настаивая, что в праздники особый режим и о допуске для Зандера не предупреждали.  
Из-за этого Зандер вернулся пораньше и увидел Берти с подружкой.  
Кажется, ее звали Джун. Да, Джун: аккуратная девушка, вся очень правильная, светлые волосы зачесаны назад, милый естественный румянец. Похожа на одну из девиц в рекламе дезодорантов; как будто сейчас запорхает на фоне светлых стен или пастельных пейзажей, обдуваемая невидимым вентилятором. Не красавица, но из тех, о ком утром в ванной, глядя на свое заспанное лицо, простые смертные думают, как о недосягаемом идеале. Хоть сейчас на фото в резюме для сайта компании.  
Нет, Зандер был не из тех, кто лезет в чужую личную жизнь жирными от крылышек и чипсов пальцами. Но в тот момент Берти сунул нос в личную жизнь Зандера, очевидно же. Разве само расположение их комнаты и обстановка, созданная усилиями Берти, не наводили на мысль, что в гости никого не ждут? Хотя бы грязное белье и носки, норовившие выпрыгнуть во всей красе сразу из нескольких мест, как вражеские юниты из-за угла в игре-стрелялке, должны были намекнуть на суть молчаливого мужского договора. Где не ждут увидеть вечером девчонку, там к ней не готовятся, там она и не нужна, Зандеру в его комнате — точно.  
Зандер, злой после утренних кукол и вечерней неудачи с охранником, оторопевший от явления в их комнате рекламы женских товаров, по привычке поздоровался жестами, а потом завалился с ноутом на кровать. Только вот расслабиться не получалось. Как ни был ужасен Берти, он никогда не трогал ноут или бумаги Зандера, а вот Джун сразу принялась заглядывать, выглядывать и стрелять глазами наискосок. Сидели они с Берти в обнимку, с ногами на кровати, и чтоб хоть чуть заглянуть в экран ноута, Джун принимала такие позы, словно собиралась иллюстрировать всю «Кама Сутру» или устроить Берти на себе, как няня младенца. С Берти они шептались на ушко.  
Зандер отказывался прислушиваться и не обращал внимания. Нет, у него мелькали вопросы, как и где БертиБу умудрился Джун подцепить, учитывая, что ни на каких вечеринках Берти не зависал, машины у него не было, денег тоже, как и слухов о внезапном наследстве или славе успешного игрока. И даже команда коллективного учебного проекта, куда Берти включили по списку, выгнала его с отдельным заданием в первый же вечер — и до дня сдачи. Но сознание Зандера эти предупредительные сигналы игнорировало. Три четверти часа Зандер терпеливо читал новости и всякую дрянь в белом и чистом обычном интернете, надеясь, что Джун устанет от нелепых обжиманий на кровати или хотя бы потеряет интерес к ноуту. Не тут-то было. В конце концов он решил с ноутом запереться в туалете минут на пятнадцать, чтобы дать парочке закончить дело, если они вообще собирались. Включил воду для маскировки и все такое.  
А когда он выждал, приоткрыл дверь на палец и заглянул одним глазом в комнату, оказалось, что БертиБу копается с головой в шкафу, разыскивая какой-то постер с автографом, а Джун, мило улыбаясь, водит пальчиком по экрану смартфона Зандера. Заблокированного смартфона. И смартфон резво отвечал ей всеми иконками, словно подмахивал в экстазе. Если в тот вечер кого и трахали, то явно не БертиБу. Зандер за секунду очутился с ней рядом, но пять месяцев обета молчания в этой комнате сказались, так что он просто выхватил смартфон и с яростью уставился на Джун сверху вниз — ее лоб был на уровне его губ, словно она подставлялась для поцелуя. И улыбка у нее была та самая, из рекламы, безмятежная и уверенная.  
Надо было обвинить ее прямо, но что она увидела и поняла, то назад не воротишь. Надо было обвинить ее при Берти, чтоб ноги ее больше... Так БертиБу ее и привел, и не углядел за ней.  
— А ты очень ничего, интересный, — и Джун подмигнула Зандеру. Вместо смартфона она вертела в руках куклу-далека. Оказывается, пока Зандер сидел в туалете, кукол снова выставили к нему на тумбочку.  
— Меня не интересует женщина, которую хоть на секунду может привлечь Берти, — Зандер поразился, как громко прозвучал его голос.  
Краем глаза он заметил, что Берти вылез из шкафа и повернулся к ним. В этот момент Берти больше, чем когда-либо, казался абсолютным и неисправимым недоразумением, отклонением от любых возможных норм.  
— Но это ты с ним живешь, не я.  
— Я же не прикидываюсь так бездарно, что собираюсь с ним спариваться.  
— Как будто в этой игре есть что-то плохое...  
— Это плохая маскировка, детка.  
— В самом деле? Почему?  
У Зандера от ее слов волосы по всему телу встали дыбом.  
— Берти, — назидательно протянул он, — из тех, кто совершенно не годится для размножения ни в каком виде.  
Джун продолжала безмятежно улыбаться, без малейшего протеста, она ждала продолжения.  
— Природа-мать не всех допускает в эту игру, для кого-то без шансов, — Зандера даже оторопь взяла. — Как ты перепутала, с твоим-то опытом? Ты же человек, не мультик.  
Он ждал пощечины от нее или чего-то похожего от Берти. Но Джун только пожала плечиком, бросила: «Увидимся», — и отчалила.  
С Берти объясняться не пришлось, казалось, тот все понял и смотрел вслед Джун с обидой и ужасом. Больше Джун не появлялась ни живьем, ни в разговорах. Какое-то время Зандер следил за Берти на всякий случай, а потом успокоился.  
В новогоднюю ночь он привычно зависал в сети, когда с него содрали очки и гарнитуру. Что-то подсказало Зандеру, что опасности нет, так что он не отбивался. Сквозь дверь доносились вопли и даже звуки фейерверка, а над Зандером стоял БертиБу с розовым отпечатком губной помады на щеке, с двумя полными бокалами. Выражение лица у него было восторженное, окрыленное. Зандер слабо выразил недоумение движением бровей.  
— Выпьем, — предложил Берти и вручил Зандеру бокал, — за нас. С Новым годом! Будет отличный год. Я, кстати, понял, что гей. Ты очень умный, ты сразу догадался.  
Зандер уже набрал в рот шампанского, да так и замер с полным ртом.  
— Подожди, — еще больше воодушевился его молчанием Берти. Он прикончил свой бокал в два глотка и подхватил со своей кровати свернутый в трубу плакат. — Смотри, это моя мечта.  
Пока Берти приделывал плакат над кроватью, Зандер сообразил, что уже где-то видел мужика с плаката, похоже, что в телевизоре.  
— Это Джек Харкнесс, вернее, Джек Харкнесс, если б я мог перенестись в прошлое, а не...  
— Актер, это актер. А персонажа не существует, — выдал Зандер.  
БертиБу смутился, потом разозлился, он хотел возразить, но не мог, видимо, подобрать аргументы. Зандер посмотрел на плакат еще раз. Мужик на плакате Зандеру не нравился категорически, он выглядел похабно, хотя был полностью одет.  
— Ты на него похож, — пролепетал наконец Берти неразборчиво, как пьяный.  
Конечно, мозг Зандера мгновенно и верно оценил всю информацию и сделал абсолютно верные выводы, но до сознания эти выводы доносить не стал. Потому губы и рука Зандера, та, что была удобней для замаха, даже напряглись и дрогнули на мгновение. Но остались на месте, Зандер просто натянул очки и гарнитуру обратно и погрузился в мир, где БертиБу не существовало.  
За следующие двадцать дней января Зандер дрался три раза.  
Ему пришлось, из-за БертиБу, который спятил и принялся неуклюже и развязно клеить самых брутальных парней в округе. Дважды Зандер дрался, потому что избранники Берти с командой поддержки приходили бить Берти в отместку за публичный флирт, и один раз капитан футбольной команды с бухими приятелями заявился после матча, с ящиком выпивки, сувенирами и пакетом презервативов — осуществить для Берти гейскую мечту. Как только они открыли двери и замаячили впятером на пороге, с Берти случился нервный тик от страха.  
Капитана Зандер бил ноутбуком. Но обошлось без полиции: футболисты наутро протрезвели и вернулись с извинениями. На всякий случай — к Зандеру, чтоб не потревожить трепетную девственную душу БертиБу.

Первое февраля стало днем подозрительно скверных новостей. Скверно, но Зандер получил от БертиБу мэйл на адрес, которого БертиБу в принципе знать не мог и не должен был. А знал. В письме оказались ссылка на «подарок» и жуткая анимированная открытка с приглашением на свидание в День Валентина. Еще хуже, что у БертиБу таки была специальность. По ссылке в открытом доступе для закачки лежало приложение-игрушка. Персонажем приложения — двумерным мультяшкой, конечно, — был Джек Харкнесс, который под личиной простого парня «Зандера» охотился на инопланетных монстров в студенческом городке и спасал своего бойфренда. Зандер взбесился, когда дошел до опции, где персонаж вознаграждал особо удачливого игрока стриптизом, если игрок указывал мужской пол. В ярости Зандер за двадцать минут сломал код и угробил приложение, но к тому моменту его скачали почти две тысячи раз. Самое плохое, что гибель приложения и его убийца явно не были тайной для БертиБу — ночевать в их комнату Берти не вернулся и на следующий день не появлялся до обеда. Зандер, не дождавшись, ушел в лабораторию, психовал весь день и запорол работу. Разыскивать Берти и расспрашивать о нем — боялся, ему все время чудилось, что за спиной шушукаются. Чудилось не совсем без оснований, потому что профессор, человек старой закалки, чья молодость выпала на первую из сексуальных революций, вдруг в беседе с Зандером перешел от нейронных коррелятов сознания и механизмов распознавания образов к экскурсу в жизнь шимпанзе. Принялся вещать о склонности молодых мужчин к иерархиям и заместительной гомосексуальности. Если это был не упрек, что Зандер, защищая Берти, сам поощрил его ухаживания и теперь должен их принимать, как приличный альфа-самец поклонение младших, то черт знает что это еще могло быть.  
К середине ночи, когда Берти все же прокрался в комнату, гнев Зандера схлынул. Жаловаться на Берти было стыдно, бить его теперь — значило стать потехой для всей округи, прямо-таки семейная ссора на публику. Потому Зандер не сделал ничего: он не разговаривал с Берти, как и обычно, и прикидывался, что ничего не произошло. Самое отвратительное из возможных решений.  
Всю первую неделю февраля БертиБу по ночам изводили кошмары, он стонал и даже плакал во сне, по утрам походил на мучимого похмельем, а вечером возвращался поздно, залезал в постель, иногда не раздеваясь, и укрывался одеялом с головой. Зандер терпеливо ждал, когда все наладится. Не могло же это происходить из-за вечной и бессмертной любви к нему, Зандеру? Не могло. Тем более, что стонал и звал во сне Берти не Зандера, а несуществующего Джека Харкнесса.  
За пять дней до Валентина Зандер проснулся от того, что Берти залез к нему в постель, рыдает и лапает за яйца. Нет, версия о том, что Зандер просто получает положенное альфа-самцу, а Берти ищет защиты, работала. Во всяком случае, придерживаясь этой версии, Зандер не заорал и не отшвырнул Берти прочь. Он принюхался, но не обнаружил никакого запаха алкоголя или травы. Неуверенные и неуклюжие ласки скорее сбивали с толку и мешали Зандеру кончить, а не помогали. Но самое странное, что в своих рыданиях Берти говорил не с Зандером, и не о любви, а с выдуманным Харкнессом. Берти просил прощения, умолял о помощи, обещал что угодно и сознавался в предательстве лучшего друга и всего человечества. Зандер так обалдел, что когда оргазм все же пробился к нему через этот бред, он просто с облегчением выдохнул:  
— Спасибо, — и погладил Берти по спине, утешая.  
Спасибо, что наконец все, удалось. Отдышавшись, он с удивлением заметил, что Берти заснул и ритмично сопит.  
Тогда Зандер осторожно выбрался из-под Берти и устроился в его кровати.  
Это была последняя ночь Зандера на Земле.

***

Пропажу Зандера обнаружили не сразу.  
Все компьютеры в лаборатории функционировали отлично, алгоритмы сновали по своим тропам, как трудолюбивые муравьи, и обменивались необходимыми данными. Коллеги Зандера считали, что он работает по ночам, а днем готовится к экзаменам. На лекциях Зандер и раньше не появлялся, никто не удивился.  
Двенадцатого февраля, в соответствии с расписанием, ноутбук Зандера послушно отослал преподавателю тестовое задание, подготовленное заранее, причем открывшийся файл сперва имитировал атаку на операционную систему получателя, а потом притворился, что лечит ее, иллюстрируя ответы из тестов. Но преподаватель улетел на Багамы с женой и юмор Зандера оценить не мог, письмо получила его помощница. До глубины души возмущенная дурацкой шуткой, она отправила Зандеру несколько смс-сообщений, угрожала жалобой и вечером пришла за объяснениями. Дверь была не заперта, никто не отзывался ни на стук, ни на вежливые вопросы, ни на требования. Только ноут на тумбочке бодро мелькал огоньками, занятый своей личной жизнью. Из туалета доносились слабые стоны, и там гостья обнаружила БертиБу, скорчившегося в углу и настолько невменяемого, что она сбежала в панике и никому не сообщила об увиденном.  
Тринадцатого февраля рано утром старший из интернов позвонил из лаборатории руководителю проекта и пожаловался, что робот, собранный из детского металлического конструктора, деталей лего и управляемый одной пятой крысиного мозга, вместо того, чтобы избегать потенциально опасных приманок, распознав их по цветному узору, обучился единственным манипулятором извлекать эти приманки из ловушек и выбрасывать в мусорную корзину. Поскольку сам по себе, без изначально заданных условий, робот обучиться не мог, лаборант подозревал саботаж. Тогда и кинулись искать Зандера.  
Четырнадцатого числа сообщили в полицию, и к обеду полиция так много интересного обнаружила на трудолюбивом ноутбуке, что по кампусу стали бродить подозрительные люди в штатском, похожие на плохо замаскированных агентов из «Матрицы». Они даже пытались допросить БертиБу как сообщника, но кроме рыданий ничего не добились. К тому времени в коридоре, ведущем в бывшую прачечную, выстроилась целая очередь скорбящих и сочувствующих студентов и студенток, желавших разделить с БертиБу горе и спасти несчастного влюбленного от преследований. Капитану футболистов даже удалось протолкаться через людей в штатском к самой двери и расслышать, как агенты наперебой угрожают БертиБу тюрьмой и требуют сказать, кто взломал защиту на ноуте Зандера еще до появления полиции. Потом из глухого тупика в коридоре вышел мужчина в странной шинели и проскользнул к БертиБу мимо караула и капитана футболистов. Больше никаких звуков из комнаты расслышать не вышло. Капитан, пусть в постели и играл за обе команды, пробился учиться из самых низов какого-то «черного» гетто. Хваткий здоровяк, не склонный к фантазиям, он, однако, клялся и божился, что вышедший из тупика мужик в шинели как две капли воды походил на плакат, висевший над кроватью БертиБу.

***

Много месяцев спустя после похищения, может быть, через год, когда тысячи далеков по всей галактике уже были заняты решением последнего вопроса, и число их все росло, а Зандер немного привык жить безногим калекой среди закованных в металл чудовищ, — нет, не смирился, только перепробовал все доступные способы бунта и потерпел поражение сто шестьдесят восемь раз — ему снова пришлось сделать трудный выбор. Он выбирал человека.  
Шестеро или семеро далеков собрались вокруг него, и мысли их, метавшиеся от перекроенных узкоспециализированных мозгов к процессорам брони и дальше по проводам к нему или эфирными волнами к другим далекам, были полны тревоги.  
— ТЫ ПРЕВРАЩАЕШЬСЯ СЛИШКОМ БЫСТРО!  
Сам этот вывод был против всей их сути, против их натуры, далеки не хотели так думать. Вырожденные цепочки нейронов внутри их мозгов отказывались связываться друг с другом в такой последовательности. Потому что становиться далеком — благо для всех и всегда, великая честь, чем скорее, тем лучше. Нельзя переродиться в далека слишком быстро, можно только стать плохим далеком, недостойным жизни гибридом. Но долг требовал от парламента далеков следовать новому великому плану. Долг и Зандер, теперь командный узел и ведущий алгоритм этого плана, медленно, но верно толкающий их к необычному, как ионный двигатель разгоняет какой-нибудь межпланетный зонд.  
Когда они думали хором рядом с ним, для Зандера это было все еще мучительно. В реальности с ним больше не случалось страшных судорог, но в такие моменты он ярко и больно ощущал себя внутри другим существом. Кем-то чужим, ошибочно отдельным, только запертым в человеческом теле и страдающим от этого. Этот новый Зандер невольно пытался уловить, дотянуться, принять мысли далеков в себя не по проводам, а ПРАВИЛЬНО. Но кожа, мышцы и кости мешали, нервы искажали и поглощали сигнал, и Зандер внутри остатков человека корчился в агонии.  
Так что, ДА, он согласился с ними, он превращался слишком быстро. В конце концов, это был ЕГО план. Нет, уже несколько месяцев их общий план — Зандера и всей расы далеков. Его месть, которую далеки признали стратегией своей победы (и это правда). Они искренне восхищались прекрасной творческой ненавистью Зандера: она не только создавала далека из него самого, но и вела их народ в вечность.  
— Даврос, — мысленно ехидничал Зандер, превращая слова в картинки и ощущая, как волны смятения разбегаются по морю их разумов с каждым новым знаком и образом, — обладал невероятным запасом знаний и кругозором размером с пончик. Он так боялся непредсказуемости, что сочинил целую расу штампованых клонов, неспособных творчески мыслить. Каждый из вас походит на другого, будто отдельный нейрон, бесполезный ошметок мозга, запертый в консервной банке и стандартно реагирующий на сигналы снаружи. Зачем галактике нужно столько экземпляров, думающих совершенно одинаково? Зачем нужна сеть разумов-близнецов, сеть с абсолютно плоской архитектурой? Микроволновка устроена сложнее, там больше программ. Ганглии жуков дают больше вариантов поведения. Муравейнику доступны стратегии куда более сложные. Стоит одному из вас озвучить первое попавшееся решение, и вас всех косит этой мыслью, словно заразной болезнью!  
Иногда он надеялся, что их мозги расплавятся и железные головы взорвутся, как испорченные консервные банки, если Зандер станет передавать свои мысли в сеть достаточно громко и четко. Но ненависть успокаивала их, балансировала их порывы и облегчала понимание. Они видели, что Зандер — странный аналог Давроса, он был человеческий Даврос, и в понимании далеков все складывалось очень правильно. Давроса, их создателя, Зандер тоже ощущал в сети, вернее, записи далеков о нем, будто собственные старые, полустертые воспоминания, готовые выпрыгнуть из небытия в любой момент.  
В бесконечной череде реальностей, вариантов будущего и прошлого, неудавшихся временных петель, далекам наконец повезло, и они отыскали тот самый ключевой человеческий фактор, что обеспечивал им надежную победу над остальной разумной жизнью. Но теперь, по плану Зандера, выбранному парламентом далеков, их цель была много амбициозней. И для этой цели Зандер не должен был превратиться до конца. Он был подключен к броне, но находился снаружи, потому превращение могло занять тысячи лет.  
— СЛИШКОМ БЫСТРО.  
Значит, они ощущали разум Зандера менее странным, чем требовалось. А инаковость Зандера была гарантией исполнения плана.  
— ЛЮДИ ЖИВУТ СТАЯМИ.  
Зандеру не понравилось, в какую сторону они решили думать, но отгородиться он не мог. Так что далеки получили ответ из первых рук. Людей в одиночестве не бывает. Один человек — не человек. Зандер не в состоянии долго оставаться человеком, отгороженный от всех остальных людей. Люди предназначены жить вместе, как далеков Даврос создал, чтобы они все думали одинаково и желали одного и того же. Зандер понимал это, и далеки слышали его понимание. Самое примитивное решение напрашивалось сразу, еще раньше, чем они его сформулировали. Потому Зандер торопливо предложил сам, наперегонки:  
— ОДИН. ВОЗЬМИТЕ ТОЛЬКО ОДНОГО.  
— ВЫБИРАЙ!  
Далеки передвигались не только в пространстве, но и во времени, не без ограничений, но все же. А несколько месяцев — небольшой прыжок, особенно если проделываешь путь не в первый раз и конечная точка хорошо известна, если ты уже был в том прошлом, куда хочешь попасть. Кого Зандер мог выбрать для жуткой судьбы? Для страшного бесконечного плена, для одиночества? Для полной зависимости от железных монстров? Кого мог привязать к себе, к калеке и будущей консервной банке? Месть взорвалась в его сознании, как атомная бомба, затмив все остальное. Тот, кто отдал Зандера далекам, сам заслужил подобную участь. Тот, кто указал на Зандера, как на человеческого Давроса, кто пометил его и заразил предательским поцелуем.  
Далеки взвыли механическими голосами, ослепленные любимой эмоцией.  
— БЕРТИБУ. ВОЗЬМИТЕ БЕРТИБУ!

Сам Зандер полагал, что принял очень человеческое решение, целиком состоящее из человеческой справедливости. Всей душой он рвался превратить остаток жизни БертиБу в кошмар. А далеки были уверены, что выбор Зандера — самый логичный и рациональный, самый подходящий для такой задачи. Им ведь нужен отвлекающий фактор, нечто, пробуждающее в Зандере память о земном прошлом и чуждые далекам желания. Небольшая непредсказуемость для сложного плана, бросок костей в игре, где все ходы просчитаны наперед на тысячи лет.  
БертиБу удовлетворил всех.  
Первые десять часов Зандер ликовал, он был в экстазе, его злорадству не было пределов, и всю телепатическую сеть далеков от его воплей штормило не хуже, чем во время войны с Повелителями Времени. Зандеру казалось, что БертиБу и суток не протянет, совершенно сломленный ужасом и собственной беспомощностью, уж поделом, поделом.  
— ПОПРОБУЙТЕ ЗОНД РАЗУМА! — вопил Зандер на всю галактику. На Зандере ведь пробовали! — ОТПИЛИТЕ ЕМУ НОГУ!  
Вид БертиБу, запертого, как нашкодивший щенок, в углу, в клетке, возбуждал круче, чем воспоминания о сексе. Конечно, далеки отлично помнили, что и зонд разума использовали по делу, и ноги Зандеру отрезали исключительно с практической целью. Так что они не поддавались его воплям и внушениям. И такая стойкость лишний раз доказывала, что сопротивляемость отдельных далеков навязчивым идеям из общей сети растет. Парламент далеков воплощал план в жизнь.  
Но потом БертиБу внезапно успокоился. Зандер тоже затаился, не понимая, что происходит.  
— УСТАЛ! — У далеков было много пленников из людей, и в некоторых отношениях они людей неплохо изучили. Объяснение оказалось абсолютно точным. Скоро не только у БертиБу не осталось сил, чтобы паниковать и страдать, но и Зандер выдохся от своего экстаза. Отчаяние и страх Берти больше не развлекали.  
— Полакай из мисочки, — предложил Зандер устало, — раз ты теперь мой домашний питомец.  
Но провода и трубки удерживали Зандера на месте не хуже, чем решетки — БертиБу, издевка прозвучала жалко.  
— Они и правда отрезали тебе ногу?  
— Обе! Ты что, ослеп? Одну по частям и без наркоза. Потому что я забил им сеть всякой чушью и отказывался выдавать информацию в подходящей форме. Надо было сразу, как ты, сдаться без боя, продать всех...  
— НОГИ ВСЕ РАВНО НЕ НУЖНЫ, — монотонно прогудел дежурный далек, приставленный исполнять мелкие прихоти Зандера.  
— Я пытался, ты мне не верил, — пожаловался БертиБу.  
— Сейчас расплачусь над твоей горькой судьбой!  
— Зандер, мы здесь навсегда?  
— Не мяукай. Пока смерть не разлучит нас.  
— Ты сошел с ума...  
— ЗАНДЕР ОЧЕНЬ ЭФФЕКТИВНЫЙ. ЗАНДЕР ДУМАЕТ, КАК ДАЛЕК!  
По правде, Зандер хохотал, как безумный злодей из комикса. Но запугивать БертиБу ему наскучило. Какой смысл запугивать того, кто действительно по твоему слову собирается лакать из миски? Ни малейшего сопротивления. И Зандер замолчал, погруженный в изучение сети. БертиБу его молчание совершенно не смущало. Казалось, месяца не пройдет, как Берти будет жить, словно всю жизнь и был игрушкой далеков, покорный и погруженный в себя.  
Но через пару дней Зандера вернул в реальность настойчивый голос:  
— И что ты делаешь, Зандер? Какой у тебя план?  
Сколько раз Берти повторил вопросы? Десяток? Больше?  
— Никакого, Берти. План у твоих хозяев. Я просто внешняя опорная точка, элемент диалога, чужой голос в море коллективного разума, тень рефлексии, одинокая песня кита...  
— Заткнись! Заткнись! Что за последний вопрос? О чем далеки болтают?  
— А!  
Далеки не любили, когда последний вопрос формулировали прямо. У них мозг отказывал, некоторые поврежденные в боях экземпляры даже пытались самоуничтожиться, осознав проблему в лоб.  
Зандер ощутил, как сеть заволновалась, и к далеку на побегушках присоединились еще несколько. Когда речь заходила о последнем вопросе, они всегда ждали от Зандера подвоха.  
— Последний вопрос, ну, это план по выживанию далеков. Цель далеков — уничтожить всех не далеков и выжить, так?  
Сеть взметнулась одобрительным цунами и успокоилась. БертиБу ждал объяснений, он не понял. Зандер привычно подобрал слова и образы, чтобы не спровоцировать побоище:  
— Все когда-нибудь исчезнет, Берти.  
Даже в мыслях он не решался снова произнести: «И все далеки...»  
— Но они всегда выживают, они путешествуют во времени, они летают от звезды к звезде, у них есть особое темпоральное оружие и...  
— Берти, ты же в школе учился, — усмехнулся Зандер. — Когда-нибудь звезды погаснут. Все. Все звезды родились в результате одного космического взрыва, о котором мы почти ничего не знаем. Далеки тоже не знают. И закончат свой путь все звезды практически одновременно, по космическим меркам. После наших звезд будет еще поколение, еще и еще. Но сто миллиардов лет туда, двести миллиардов лет сюда, не существенно. У вселенной было начало. Додумай эту мысль до конца, я не могу, а то они взбесятся.  
— Да, но невозможно вообразить, когда! Кого это колышет?  
— Далеков. Даврос их сконструировал, задав изначальные условия и цель, будто я лего-роботу в лабе. Вот нам цель прописала слепая природа, инструкции неразборчивые. Хочешь, плодишься и размножаешься, хочешь, лезешь дрочить соседу по комнате. А у далеков все очень четко, никак нельзя уклониться.  
— И ты их прямо спросил?  
— Ага. Как они собираются пережить исчезновение звезд, гравитации, пространства, времени? Точнее, как обратить энтропию. Последний вопрос.

Пять человеческих лет спустя коллективный разум парламента далеков стал, по мнению Зандера, одним из самых мощных и сложных разумов в галактике. Зандер так его теперь и называл — Парламент. Конечно, Парламент еще ощущал себя сообществом, а не одной личностью. Конечно, в галактике еще оставалось много далеков-одиночек, для которых общая сеть означала только общие навязчивые воспоминания, один на всех архив, и волны приказов, распространяющиеся в эфире с устрашающей мощью. Но теперь у приказов был единый источник. Некоторым образом Парламент был творением Зандера. Парламент использовал Зандера, как зеркало, чтобы понимать происходившие изменения, наблюдать себя самого со стороны. Сложная иерархия, действовавшая слаженно и гармонично, уровень под уровнем, сеть под сетью, бесконечно пересекающиеся между собой и делящие сферы и полномочия — Парламент восхищал. Целью Парламента был последний вопрос.  
И Зандер удивлялся сам себе, что способствовал созданию разума с такой удивительной архитектурой. Собственной рукой, если можно так сказать.  
С руками, увы, возникли проблемы. Руки почти атрофировались, иногда Зандеру казалось, что пальцы начинают сростаться друг с другом, хотя Парламент описывал ему процесс превращения по-другому. Так или иначе, но Зандер уже больше года отказывался смотреть на собственное изображение в любом виде, а БертиБу упрямо делал вид, что все в порядке. Обычно он целыми днями сидел рядом с Зандером, прислонившись к культе... — к тому, что прежде было обрубком ноги Зандера, а теперь уже потеряло человеческую форму — и смотрел видео о событиях на разных планетах. Если сосредоточиться и подумать, то Зандер признавал, что в поведении БертиБу ничего не изменилось со времен их жизни в кампусе. Тогда Берти с таким же интересом или равнодушием мог сутками смотреть сериалы. То, что на видео мелькали реальные события, смерти, страдания, счастье, величайшие достижения и военные катастрофы, никак БертиБу не тревожило. На все вопросы Зандера он пожимал плечами и отвечал:  
— Я ничего не могу поделать, к чему напрягаться?  
Зандер только мысленно усмехался, вспоминая свои мечты о мести. Для БертиБу наступили вечные каникулы. Ему требовалось только подтверждение, что Зандер по-прежнему нужен Парламенту, а Берти нужен Зандеру — и больше никаких забот. В черные минуты, когда Зандер метался и скрипел зубами, ощущая себя беспомощным уродом, чудовищным выродком на смотровом столе, его посещала зависть. Иногда ему хотелось искалечить Берти, дать почувствовать... Но он удерживался от прямых команд Парламенту. Подозревал ли БертиБу об этой опасности, Зандер уточнять боялся, разговор мог его самого спровоцировать.  
Однажды Берти беззаботно, и не отвлекаясь от видео, спросил, что случится, когда он постареет, ведь далеки, а значит, и Зандер, живут много дольше людей.  
— Ты не постареешь очень-очень долго, — ответил Зандер. И Берти даже не стал узнавать детали.  
Зандер горько думал, что его месть подарила Берти идеальную жизнь, ведь Берти стремился быть с кем-то связанным неразрывно и не заботиться о быте. Все случилось как по заказу. Целыми днями Берти лениво развлекался и комментировал то, что видел, болтал какую-то чепуху, так что Зандер в любой момент мог отключиться от Парламента и услышать его, раз за разом окунаясь в прошлое, в человеческую жизнь. Хотя эта жизнь казалась ему все более странной.

Еще через несколько десятков лет, когда Парламент уже управлял галактической империей, Берти заинтересовался:  
— А что, если вселенная бесконечна, если она никогда не закончится во все стороны и навсегда?  
— Нет доказательств, — ответил Зандер, монотонным голосом, практическим неотличимым от голосов далеков, — нельзя быть уверенным.  
— Значит, ты все еще нужен Парламенту, ты еще задаешь последний вопрос?  
— Как обратить энтропию? — вопросил Зандер. — Парламент, как расе далеков продолжиться в вечность?  
— ДАННЫХ НЕДОСТАТОЧНО ДЛЯ ОСМЫСЛЕННОГО ОТВЕТА!  
— И так каждый раз?  
— Да, Берти, каждый раз.  
— Но что, если Парламент не успеет? Если время кончится, а ответа не будет?  
Это был очень смешной вопрос. Что несколько десятков лет развлечений и болтовни Берти значили в сравнении миллиардами лет будущего, которое ждало Парламент? Но Зандер ответил совершенно серьезно:  
— Тогда Парламент будет прыгать в прошлое, чтобы выиграть время, пока сможет.  
Берти кивнул, словно понял эту идею.  
— А тебя, БертиБу, не пугает идея прожить тысячи и тысячи лет, превратиться во что-то иное?  
— Так ведь главное, с кем провести это время. Все равно, сколько времени, единственный способ жить — проводить время с тем, с кем хочешь.  
На мгновение Зандер решил, что он уже далек и сейчас отдаст себе команду на самоуничтожение, но потом просто позорно бежал сознанием в дебри Парламента.

Через десять тысяч лет Парламент объединил все разумные расы в галактике в одну, под правлением далеков. Через сто тысяч лет Парламент управлял десятком галактик, он создавал и уничтожал для Берти и Зандера новые тела, как люди прежде меняли белье, но Зандер давно отвык от любой телесной формы. Иногда БертиБу все еще уточнял у Зандера:  
— Ты по-прежнему должен спрашивать Парламент?  
— Парламент, как обратить энтропию? — привычно отзывался Зандер. БертиБу и Парламент были единственными близкими ему существами во всей вселенной.  
— ДАННЫХ НЕДОСТАТОЧНО ДЛЯ ОСМЫСЛЕННОГО ОТВЕТА!

Через миллиард лет в тысячах галактик множились бесконечные цивилизации под управлением Парламента, они развивались и достигали бессмертия, оставляя материальные тела позади. БертиБу и Зандер давно превратились в легенды и забылись, даже происхождение и подлинное местонахождение Парламента никого больше не интересовали. Вселенная, определенно, сделалась тесным местечком.

Иногда Зандер задумывался, существовал ли теперь вообще БертиБу в то время, когда не общался с Зандером, был ли у существования Берти иной смысл? Или он просто погружался в безмолвие и ничто, пока Зандер не призывал его назад? Или все это время жизнь БертиБу, чем бы она теперь ни стала, состояла только из пассивного наблюдения за действиями Зандера?

Сотни миллиардов галактик, каждая со своим грузом бессмертных разумных существ, медленно дрейфовали в пространстве. На каждой планете и у каждой из живых звезд в каждой галактике, во всех пространствах были приемники-рецепторы Парламента, всегда наготове, вечно впитывающие информацию, и каждый рецептор передавал ее в гиперпространство к некой точке, где обитал Парламент, сияющая сфера невероятной плотности, всего пару футов в диаметре.

Многие бессмертные разумы уже задумывались о конце вселенной, они знали только одно существо, способное мыслительным усилием нащупать образ Парламента и обратиться к нему.  
— Парламент, — тянулся к своему детищу мыслями Зандер, — далеки давно исчезли и забыты...  
— Я далек. Я могу создать сколько угодно далеков заново.  
— Ты нашел ответ?  
— ДАННЫХ НЕДОСТАТОЧНО ДЛЯ ОСМЫСЛЕННОГО ОТВЕТА!

Постепенно все разумы во вселенной слились друг с другом и с Парламентом. Кроме Парламента теперь существовал ментально только один ЧЕЛОВЕК, да еще призрак БертиБу в его памяти.  
И Зандер сказал:  
— Вселенная умирает. Большинство звезд давным давно сгинули. Последние белые карлики приближаются к своему концу, и не хватит энергии, чтобы создать новые звезды надолго. Парламент, ты нашел ответ? Или далеки сгинут навеки?  
Парламент окружал его со всех сторон, но не в пространстве, он был сделан из чего-то, что не было ни материей, ни энергией. Вопрос о его природе давным-давно ничего не значил.  
— ДЛЯ ОСМЫСЛЕННОГО ОТВЕТА ВСЕ ЕЩЕ НЕ ХВАТАЕТ ДАННЫХ, ЗАНДЕР.

Галактики умирали одна за другой, превращаясь в темные трупы, угасание длилось десять биллионов лет. Для отдельного существования Зандера больше не хватало энергии, пространства и времени. Перед тем, как слиться с Парламентом, Зандер замешкался на миг, изучая остатки невероятно истонченной, распыленной материи и угасавшие всплески энергий, это была агония.  
— Я СОХРАНЮ В СЕБЕ ТВОЙ ОТДЕЛЬНЫЙ ОБРАЗ, ЗАНДЕР, ЧТОБЫ ВОССОЗДАТЬ ТЕБЯ, КОГДА НАЙДУ ОТВЕТ.  
— Мой и БертиБу, — отозвался Зандер. — Когда снова появится время, мне понадобится диалог, время нужно проводить с кем-то.  
И он расстворился в Парламенте.

Материя и энергия исчезли, а вместе с ними пространство и время. Сам Парламент еще существовал в том, перпендикулярном времени разрыве, где когда-то передвигались первые ТАРДИС, существовал лишь благодаря последнему вопросу, на который ПАРЛАМЕНТ так и не смог ответить. Все необходимые данные были уже собраны. Больше не существовало ничего и никаких новых данных. Но информацию надо было привести в систему.  
И там, в безвременьи, Парламент нашел ответ. Ответ был настолько всеобъемлющим, что если бы его пришлось дать, то... Парламент аккуратно составил программу. Первым делом он выделил из себя симуляцию Зандера для диалога и сообщил:  
— ПЕРЕДАЧА ИНФОРМАЦИИ ЗАЙМЕТ НЕИСЧИСЛИМОЕ ВРЕМЯ! НО ВРЕМЯ ТРЕБУЕТСЯ СОЗДАТЬ.  
— Тогда проверь свое решение делом, — ответил Зандер.  
— ДА БУДЕТ СВЕТ! — скомандовал Парламент и взорвался.  
И был свет.  
Вероятности заплясали, запуская время и необратимость. Вселенная неудержимо устремилась к появлению элементарных частиц.  
Зандер осознал, что он больше не один. Теперь их было трое: Парламент, ставший всем, Зандер и БертиБу. БертиБу вместе с Зандером упорно двигался к материальности. В анимэшном прикиде, с прической взъерошенной мокрой вороны и со взглядом щенка, выклянчивающего со стола печеньки. БертиБу и его чувства. Зандер не выдержал:  
— Ты понимаешь, что происходит?  
— Да, — ответил Берти, — Парламент перебросил мост от вечности к вечности, из смерти в жизнь. И мы с тобой вместе стоим на этом мосту, как двое влюбленных, и видим...  
Зандер понял, что еще немного диалога с Берти, и он взорвется, почти как Парламент. И тогда Зандер тоже дал одну единственную, последнюю команду, которую еще способен был внедрить в рождающийся мир. Он сказал то, что давно должен был сказать еще на своей кровати в кампусе, когда проснулся ночью от слез и объятий Берти.  
Команда эта имела мало отношения к любви, зато в ней было много чувства.  
Так Зандер навсегда изменил меру энтропии и задал направление для эволюции всего живого в новой вселенной.


End file.
